Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 9: Chrysta gets humiliated
When Moriarty had left, Mumble turned to Chrysta and thanked her for her actions. "Aw, don't mention it, fluffy". "No, Chrysta. I'm serious. The way that you just stood in front of the icicle like that, was just... awesome." Not only did Mumble see her heroic behaviour, but it seemed as though the entire campus noticed. Seymour walked up to Chrysta, saying "Woah that was some stunt, man". "Why, thank yo- Chrysta began as Seymour walked straight past her and over to Mumble and Johnny. Soon all the big penguins on campus were surrounding the pair. "You are Guin's Jocks material, freshman" one of the sorority leaders said. "Oh no. Not you again, GJ. They're Fish Fighters guys." "Yeah, I'll take it from here, dudes" came a strong, confident voice. It belonged to a chinstrap penguin with turquoise eyes. he introduced himself as "Barry Felonious Tamland, president of the LOFAO" as he shook Mumble's flipper. "What's your name, fluffy?" "Mumble. My...um...friends call me Happy Feet". "Yeah, see Barry, this is that one I told you about" Johnny explained to his old friend, who began to giggle curiously. "Wait, so you're the one who can't sing, oh my Guin!" his curious giggling was beginning to turn into uncontrollable laughter. "But seriously, kid" Barry said once his laughter had dissolved "I honestly don't think you need to sing, because if you ask me, anybody with the skills, and the bal- I mean, to do something like that has the word "success" written all over him". This comment caused Mumble to check his body for any sign of success, but this was soon put to a stop when Johnny later explained that what Barry said was a metaphor, therefore not literally. Meanwhile, Chrysta began to realise that her actions had not been noticed by anyone on campus. Her sorrows were beginning to come back to her until she saw Gloria going into a party with all the popular kids. Hey, I know Gloria Chrysta thought to herself, this is my perfect chance to mix with the cool kids. And with that, she ran up to Gloria, who was busy talking with her old elementary school friend, Katniss. "Wow, I could not believe that was Mumble out there. It makes me feel bad for always making fun of him, Gloria" Katniss said full of guilt. "I mean, what he just did took skills and courage. I probably never could do something like that." "Hey, guys" Chrysta said clumsily before tripping over the top of the porch steps of the building. "What about what I did with that ice berg, that took skills, right." "Woah, woah, back off, Whitey" Katniss said sternly. "This party is for students of Antarctic Academy". "Oh, that's okay. I know Gloria. We're buddies, right Gloria." Katniss turned to Gloria and said "well, d'you mind talking to your friend over here." "Well" Gloria began. "She's not exactly my friend, but, okay. Well, you heard her Crystal." "It's Chrysta!" "Yeah, whatever. Look, this party is for students of Antarctic Aca- "I am a student! We were in the same class today!" "I mean students who...you know...fit in". This comment hurt Chrysta badly inside. Any confidence she had developed during her time at this school had just drowned in Gloria's words. However, she managed to fight back her tears and say "I can fit in this school just as much as you can, Gloria!" "Yeah right. You're a useless freak of nature and it's all you'll ever be!". This time everyone in the room heard Gloria's comment and began to laugh at and mock Chrysta. Some began calling her names such as "Freak" and "Loser" while others began to throw fish and snowballs at the poor fox. Humiliated, Chrysta ran crying from the room, and onto the main campus, racing past Mumble in the process. "Woah, Gloria" Katniss said. "Wasn't that last one a little harsh?" "Who cares, Katniss" Gloria said arrogantly. "She's an Arctic Fox. It's not like she has feelings or anything, right*". Chrysta walked into the bedroom, throwing her discarded earrings onto the floor, and wiping the fish guts and tears from her eyes, walked over to the balcony and looked over the edge, seeing all the penguins having fun while she sat alone in her room. "Stupid Gloria" she said bitterly. "Stupid cool kids think they're so cool. Why? just because they laugh at people who are different. But they'll see. Yeah, they will see. One day, I'll be superior to them, and when I am, I'm gonna take out my hatred and anger on those bully's smug, arrogant, little faces. and then they will be the ones grovelling at my feet!" Next chapter: Group Therapy Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions